This component describes plans for the support and management of pilot projects, including procedures for scientific and technical review. The UCONN ARC has successfully used an informal pilot project program in the past to develop new research initiatives consistent with the theme of the Center. Previous projects funded, in part, from this program include a study to devise a screening instrument for primary care settings, a patient-treatment matching project, a study of electrophysiological vulnerability factors, and two open trials of new pharmacological interventions. These activities have made significant contributions to the Center's research programs. The pilot study program proposed in this application will be managed by the Executive Committee and the Scientific Advisory group. Formal written applications must include a scientific rationale, a detailed research plan and a budget. Applications will be reviewed by two appropriate outside reviewers (including members of the Center's Scientific Advisory Group). Decisions regarding the funding of pilot study applications will be made by the Scientific Director and the Executive Committee. The five projects described in this application are representative of the kinds of preliminary research previously supported and are linked to the major thematic areas of the Center. The projects include an investigation of the molecular biology of chloride flux in COS cells, the use of SPECT and MR imaging methods to study benzodiazepine receptors in alcoholics (linked to Component 23), an association study of the D2 A1 allele frequency in alcoholics and their unaffected sibs (linked to Component 21), and a study of the use of nimodipine as an adjunct to benzodiazepine treatment of alcohol withdrawal (linked to Component 25). Over the next five years additional applications will be solicited from ARC investigators and colleagues working in related areas to assist in the development of promising ideas and new technologies.